Fist Pump Love
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *re-vamped* She hates him and the same goes for him at times, but when they actually meet for the first time, would those feelings change?
1. Chapter 1

**Lana: I decided to re-do this whole story because I didn't like how it was going :( So…here is the re-vamped version of 'Fist Pump Love'.**

**.x.**

"Sydney, what the fuck are you watching?" Haylie asked as she notices noises coming out of Sydney's laptop.

"Just watching some lame ass interview of someone, no big," Sydney said.

"Who?" Haylie asked.

"Mike," Sydney said.

"Miz Mike or Jersey Shore Mike?" Haylie asked.

"Jersey Shore one," Sydney said.

"Ewww, that guy is scum, why the fuck are you watching him girl?" Haylie asked.

"I'm bored—and besides, it had something to do with the WWE, so I had to watch," Sydney said.

"Alright, I know classify you as messed up in the fucking head," Haylie said as she was taking a drink out of her water bottle.

"_Out of all of the Divas in the WWE—who would you say you would meet?" _The interviewer asked.

"_Personally—Haylie Trudel," _Mike said.

Haylie spit out all of the water that was in her mouth and screamed, "WHAT?"

"Just listen," Sydney said.

"_Why is that?" _The interviewer asked.

"_From what I got to see out of her, she seems like a pretty cool girl, someone that you would wanna have an instant connection with," _Mike replied.

"_Despite the Twitter war you two had during the season 2 premier of Jersey Shore?" _The interviewer asked.

"_Ah, the Twitter war—hey, if she naturally hates the show, I would understand that, but why hate on me? She doesn't even know me to be having the privilege to do that—and whenever we meet up, hopefully soon, that would give me the opportunity to show her the real me,"_

Sydney paused the video because Haylie was literally rolling on the floor, laughing her fucking ass off. "What the hell is so funny Trudel?" Sydney asked.

"It's just funny that he thinks I don't know him—I know that he's an idiot scum bag that should rot in hell," Haylie said in between laughs.

"You naturally hate him, don't you?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, like nothing could get me more mad at someone then him, not even Miz," Haylie said.

"And that's saying something," Sydney said.

"But besides of the fact that he mentioned, why did he chose me?" Haylie asked.

"Eh, I don't know, does it look like I'm his brain or something?" Sydney asked.

"He has a brain?" Haylie asked shocked. "That's amazing!" She said excitedly. "Congrats to him!" She added clapping.

"You gotta stop it with the sarcasm," Sydney said.

"Hey—it's like my second language," Haylie said happily, which then Sydney rolled her eyes, then asked, "You find him cute?"

"Who? Miz?" Haylie asked. "If so ,"

"Not Miz you moron," Sydney said. "Situation,"

"FUCK NO!" Haylie said then made a disgusted face. "Ew—even if we're the last two people on earth, I would just kill myself," Haylie added.

"Ouch," Sydney said, "I was just asking a question or something, calm down blondie," Sydney said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lana: **Don't ask about this chapter. I got inspired by it, and this is how Haylie & The Sitch meet =D

**.x.**

"What the hell?" Haylie asked. "I got chosen to be on some talk show or something," She added.

"Really?" Sydney asked. "Which one?"

"The one hosted by Tracie or something," Haylie said.

"I love that show so fucking bad, you're lucky as hell," Sydney said.

"Yeah whatever—then I have to be a part of her imfamous game 'Know or Go,'." Haylie said. "and before that, I got to answer questions that are sent from Twitter,"

"Love that show, whoever is on always act like an idiot trying to figure out the answers," Sydney said. "and Twitter questions are very epic,"

"Yeah that _is _true," Haylie said.

**.x.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome WWE Divas Champion and the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!" Said Tracie Armstrong as _Take it Off _played in the speakers in the general area of the talk show as Haylie, wearing a Lip Service Batz N Bones Off Shoulder Top, black ripped skinny jeans and black knee high Converse shoes. She sat down on the sofa opposite Tracie, who was wearing a light green tube top dress and black high heels. "Haylie, so nice of you to be on the show," Tracie said.

"It's nice of you to invite me, thank you very much," Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"Now—I really personally think that you're like role model material because of the infamous saying 'Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover' because you look like you're a punk or something that like listens to like the punk/emo/screamo type bands, but you're actually aren't like that at all," Tracie said.

"Well, that saying is dear to my heart, like everyday I see people judge other people just by the way that they dress, or by the way that they act or whatever, and that really doesn't roll with me because they don't know the other person that they're judging, it's like some hater of me comes up to me and says that I'm a dumb blonde that I dropped out of highschool in my senior year and that I would end up working at a place like McDonalds when I'm this age—but in the true reality, I'm a successful WWE Diva," Haylie said.

"And also you mentioned on your website that another quote that's dear to your heart is 'Don't be a clone, stand out from the crowd'. What does that mean?" Tracie asked.

"Well, this is basically explained by the name of my finishing manouver called 'Surgical Free', its because girls don't have to look pretty to be successful in life, when they do, they're basically like little clones of society because they're following the trends, right? Well, for me, I don't care if I have a big nose, or that I weight like x amount of pounds or something, I embrace my flaws and if people hate it, then good for them, I don't care what my haters say, I only care about what my fans do and say," Haylie said.

"Aw, and this is why you're my favourite Diva, anyways, I'm sure everyone probably asked you but who was your favourite WWE Superstar and/or Diva growing up?" Tracie asked. "Because I probably assumed that you watched the WWE when you were a kid because you wouldn't be interested in it, right?" She asked.

Haylie laughed before saying, "Yeah that is true, anyways, my favourite WWE Diva growing up had to be Chyna because she proved that girls can do whatever they set their minds to because all I know was that she was the first ever Diva to hold the IC Championshop and the first ever girl to be in the Royal Rumble match, and my favourite WWE Superstar growing up was Stone Cold—now don't ask me why, I watched one of his matches and then another, and then another, and then another, and I got hooked," Haylie said.

"Now to steer the topic away from the WWE, and onto something else like, how do you think that the show Jersey Shore is?" Tracie asked.

"Ah Jersey Shore, a topic that I'm never bored talking about, well, first I thought that the show was the lamest idea that MTV thought of and that the people in the show were a bunch of morons who basically just love to party, and that had led to that Twitter war between me and Situation back I think either before or during the season 2 premier of the show I can't remember, but I think as that season progressed I've talked to some of the people from the show via Twitter of course, and I got to say that they're really nice people, well, except for the Situation, I still hate him," Haylie said.

"Wow—I thought I would never see the day where I would actually see a person who hates The Situation," Tracie said, which made Haylie laugh a bit. "Alright—enough of me, let's get to the Twitter questions—last week I told you to send questions to Haylie to my Twitter _Tracie_321 _and my, I've received a lot, and the first one comes form _Cheuagar, _and she asks, "Haylie, if they ever need you and if you weren't with the WWE either due to a release of your contract or a suspension, would you ever join the cast of Jersey Shore even if it was for one season?"

"Well Cheuqgar, nice name by the way, anyways, well, I would have to give a maybe on that," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Alright, next one, _Tyler_BlackOps _asks, "Haylie, before any of your matches, what do you do to prepare for it?"

"Ah nice question Tyler who apparently loves Call of Duty, well, what I do is the most original thing someone can do: Listen to music that would pump me up for it, and then I go out and I win," Haylie said.

"And that would lead into my next question from _123_666, _who asks "What is the most listened to song and/or band?"

"Ahha, this would take a while probably. Well my most listened to song on my iPod is _Sober _by _Pink, _and the most listened to band on my iPod is Eminem," Haylie said.

"And the last Twitter question before we get into 'Know or Go' is from _Awesome_546 _and he asks, "Haylie, when your parents heard about your dreams about becoming a WWE Diva, what were their thoughts?"

"Ah, nobody asked me this one," Haylie said. "Well, when I said that to them at the age of freaking five, alright five, at first, they loved the fact that I would be the only girl being successful in my family," Haylie started, before continuing, "and I still think that it was a bad idea saying that while there was a beginning of a Bra and Panties match between two Divas that I can't remember who it was," Then laughed a little bit and continued. "My dad was all for it, but my mom didn't because she didn't want me to be like a slut like the rest of the Divas,"

"Wow—alright, after the commercial break, Haylie would be participating in 'Know or Go' with 2 other people that you may know," Tracie said.

**.x.**

Haylie was standing on some platform behind two members of Jersey Shore, DJ Pauly D and The Situation. _I have a feeling they're gonna fail this _Haylie thought in her mind.

"DJ Pauly D you are going to go first, I'll ask you questions and then we'll move along, so these questions are for you. First question is: Which New Jersey city are you going to find the Newark airport?" Tracie asked.

Total silence, which made Haylie facepalm and thought _Man, what a doofus._

"It's in Newark," Pauly D responded.

"Still you," Tracie started.

"Still me?" He asked.

"Still you. Thomas Edison is from New Jersey, he invented the electric lightbulb. If you pay your electric bill once a month, how many times a year do you have to pay it?" Tracie asked.

"Twelve," Pauly D said.

"That's correct." Tracie said.

"Somebody else?" He asked.

"Still you. New Jersey's nickname is "The Garden State". What is the slogan for the Olive Garden?" Tracie asked.

More silence came out of Pauly D before he said as a response, "We don't pump our gas, we pump our fists," Few moments later, he fell into some hole. _And he failed _Haylie thought.

"Alright Haylie, move where Pauly D was," Tracie said, and when Haylie did that, Tracie continued, "Now I'm moving over to Situation, The Situation this is for you, Bon Jovi is from New Jersey, what does Bon mean in French?" Tracie asked. When she said that, Mike's facial expression just made Haylie about to roll on the floor laughing—that guy is a true idiot!

"That was my first question?" He asked.

"Yeah," Tracie said.

"Mind as well just drop me," Mike said, then Haylie smiled in her head, finally hearing him almost admit that he was an idiot.

"Imma give you one more, Bon means Good, just to let you know. The musical _Jersey Boys _is about Frankie Valey and the four seasons, what are the four seasons?" Tracie asked.

Mike was silent before saying, "Oh ok," And that almost made Haylie say, "It's a simple question moron," but she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Summer, Winter, Fall & Spring?" He said as an answer.

"That's right. Alright Mike your nickname is 'The Situation', who hosted 'The Situation Room' on CNN?" Tracie asked. Silence came from the Jersey Shore star, and Haylie didn't have anything to say because she didn't even know either.

"Do I have a time limit?" He asked.

"No," Tracie said.

"Okay, can I get a hint?" He asked. "Just a little one?" Then he fell to the hole. Haylie couldn't hold it in as she was laughing, then when Tracie said it was her turn, she stopped laughing.

"In the Civil War, between the North and the South, what side was New Jersey on?" Tracie asked.

Haylie made a _pfft _sound before saying, "Heck, I may have dropped out of high school and yet I still know that it was the North," Haylie said.

"That's right. New Jersey is one of the Original 13 Colonies. Name the other 12," Tracie stated.

"All 12?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Tracie said.

"Ah snap, this is why I shouldn't skipped school when this was being taught, umm, New York," Haylie started, "Pennsylvania, Rhode Island," Haylie was quiet, thinking of another answer and without thinking, she came up with, "Canada?"

Then fell into the hole.

**.x.**

Few minutes later, as Haylie was getting out of the room that she was in and was about to head to the parking lot to her car, she ended up overhearing a conversation between Mike & Pauly.

"You friends with Haylie, right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, why?" Pauly asked.

"Mind if you score me her cell number?" Mike asked.

Pauly was silent before asking, "Why?"

"Cause I actually want to establish a connection between her and me," Mike said.

"Yeah, ever since what happened on Twitter, and which she said was 100% true by the way," Pauly commented, making Mike smack him arm. "What?" Pauly said.

Mike rolled his eyes and then asked, "So can I get it or not?"

"Sure," Pauly said as he somehow got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the Punk Diva's number and something else. "Oh, here's her FB just in case," Pauly said.

"Alright, a little weird," Haylie whispered as she went to the parking lot and to her car.


End file.
